


Reciprocity

by blaumika



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Character Tags To Be Added - Freeform, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Grishaverse Inspiration but only if you squint, M/M, Magic, Relationship Tags to Be Added - Freeform, War, Warnings May Change, lots of feelings talk, made up countries, unspecified time period but pretty olden, weird allusions to light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaumika/pseuds/blaumika
Summary: The moment those words left his lips, every single one of his features became obvious. The drooping posture of his shoulders, the shadows under his eyes, the pallor of his skin; all of it indicated exhaustion far beyond Viktor's understanding.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. The Decision

Viktor Nikiforov’s Royal Legkiy Squadron was well-respected and for good reason. Despite the small size of the squadron, they were a force to be reckoned with. Even among Legkiy, they were some of the best at what each of them did. Viktor himself was a Frost, able to create complex structures out of his ice and hold their form for days if he had to; Mila Babicheva, a Flame, created fire so hot that it burned blue and could rage for hours on end; Chris Giacometti, a Puppeteer, could control the minds of people from cities away if he put some effort into it; Sara and Michele Crispino were twin Thunderbolts who could make the darkest night look like day with how brightly their lightning flashed; Emil Nekola was an award-winning Healer who pioneered the newest techniques in veterinary healing.

Emil’s existence in the squadron was precisely why Viktor didn’t understand why the crown insisted on calling in a Healer from the Four Islands. Not only did Emil easily handle all of the healing work he was tasked with, but the Four Islands weren’t even involved in the war with the Highland Kingdoms. The Four Islands were isolationist and rarely got themselves in global discussion, much less conflict. It made no sense.

Viktor had tried to draw answers out of the royals with every trick he knew. Exercising his authority as a military official was bust, trying to charm them was out of the question before he ever even tried, convincing other military officials to fill him in came up with no information beyond what he already had; a completely anonymous Healer will arrive from the Four Islands by next week and the mission will be discussed from there. All officials had to comply or risk losing their position, if not their losing their job entirely.

What made this Healer so special? From Viktor’s understanding, healing was a powerful and necessary Legkiy ability, but it was limited in what could actually be done with it. Emil had often complained about wishing his ability could be made into a structure of some kind. He had long talked about wishing he was born a Conjurer instead of a Form.

A Conjurer was a highly prized Legkiy class. Conjurers could, as the name suggested, create elements out of practically nothing. Viktor, being a Frost Legkiy, was a Conjurer capable of producing ice at will. As with all Legkiy abilities, he sacrificed something to be able to do so. Frosts sacrificed body temperature, but instead of dropping in temperature, they rise. Viktor had once given himself a fever on the battlefield while creating a prison of ice until reinforcements could arrive. Those two days had been the most exhausting, stressful, sweaty days of his life, and he had gone to the intensive Zatmeniye Combat Academy, famous for its backbreaking teachings.

Beyond Conjurers, there were two other main Legkiy Classes, Form and Manipulator. Form was rather cut and dry, consisting of Healer Legkiy, responsible for healing humans and animals, Alteration Legkiy, who could change the appearances of people into something completely unrecognizable, and Puppeteer Legkiy, who could control minds for varying amounts of time. If it dealt with a living thing at any point, it was likely a Form class ability.

Manipulators were a little more complicated. They were an extremely broad category and the most common one. Thunderbolts, contrary to popular belief that they were Conjurors, were actually Manipulators. Their ability could only be used when the conditions for lightning and thunder had already been made in their environment. Viktor and Mila, along with a Wind, who were also Manipulators, often worked together to create mini thunderstorm kindling for the Crispino twins to work with, but it paled in comparison to what they could do if they were given a big, natural stormcloud.

Other Manipulators consisted of Manufacturers, who could bend metal as if it were putty in their hands, Tailors, who could weave cloth tighter than anything done by normal means, Flora, who could manipulate plants from flowers to fully grown evergreens, and more. There were so many Manipulator abilities that Viktor had lost count of them all.

“So, Viktor, how do you feel about the possibility of having your own mystery man?” Chris’ voice snapped Viktor out of his thoughts and back to the conversation and meal between himself and the Puppeteer. 

“Why are you saying that as if they’re anything like that man you keep around?” Viktor rolled his eyes. “Besides, we have no idea if the Healer is even a man to begin with.”

“Which is why I said ‘possibility’, mon beau.” Chris placed a sliced carrot into his mouth and swallowed it before speaking again. Viktor looked at him, questioning silently whether Chris was being serious or not. It could become hard to tell. The man had an impeccable poker face. “I’m teasing. I just want to know your thoughts on having a new member.”

Viktor placed his head on his hand, moving the remaining vegetables around on his plate. How did he feel about it? He remembered being irked that the crown and his superiors thought they needed a new Healer as if Emil wasn’t doing his job well enough. Then, he remembered telling himself that it was just a new addition to the team and that there was a high likelihood of him returning home when the war ended, never bothering Viktor’s team again. Now, he was just unsure.

“I think a lot of things about it. I’m bothered because it feels like the crown believes we aren’t doing our job well enough, but I also can see where we’d benefit from a new Healer. Emil doesn’t like to say anything, but its clear that his work exhausts him and it only keeps piling on.” Viktor finally responded. Chris smiled at him.

“I think a new face would be good for you. I know you’ve gotten nice and cozy in the way things are now, but maybe that’s why you’ve been so. . . despondent as of late. I honestly think this a good thing, for Emil and you, both.” He responded, taking a sip of his wine.

“How have I been despondent?” Viktor questioned, raising his eyebrow at Chris. Viktor was known for his energy and cheerful attitude. ‘Despondent’ was the last word he thought would be used to describe him.

“Ever since the incident with Sergei, you’ve been doing anything in your power to think of something else.” Chris pointed his fork at Viktor. “Shutting yourself up in your office is very un-Viktor-like.”

“I’m just doing my work.” Viktor grumbled.

“Precisely,” Chris put his fork down and took Viktor’s hand instead. “You need something new to do. Perhaps this Healer will be a good influence. I just feel like you should try to think about it more positively. Healers deal with more work than any other Legkiy and Emil could really use the help. This Healer is getting imported, so they must be talented. It isn’t an insult on you or any of us.”

Chris put his other hand on top of Viktor’s patting it gently. It was comforting. Viktor would consider everyone in his squadron his friend, but Chris was closer than any other. They’d met in training and although Viktor was well ahead of him, they quickly became friends. Viktor hadn’t had a best friend like Chris in all his life, and he never realized just how much he needed someone like him in his life until Chris was already there.

“I suppose I can be more open to it.” Viktor finally conceded, much to Chris' satisfaction. “There’s nothing I can do about it now except let it happen and hope for the best.”

That truly was all Viktor could do. This wasn’t his decision to make. He didn’t have much control over who was sent to his squadron unless he was picking from the newest batch of trainees. If the crown decided they wanted a new Healer in the squadron, a new Healer there would be.

They spoke for some time after that, about nothing in particular. That was one of Viktor’s favourite things about Chris; they didn’t always need to have a particular reason to be around one another. Military officials only wanted to talk if Viktor had something important to tell them. Mila, Emil and the twins were wonderful, but more interested in spending time with their friends from their own trainee groups. Chris was all Viktor had.

The Healer and all of their mystery were inevitable. None of Viktor’s worries could stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally found enough willpower to write something to put onto this account :)
> 
> I'm very excited to post this because YOI is a dying fandom and I want to everything in my power to keep us holding on until the movie. Let's keep our fingers crossed that it will get a release date sometime soon.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask
> 
> I appreciate any kind of feedback!!


	2. Arrival

The Healer would arrive at some point that day. No one knew when, but Viktor and his squadron couldn’t go to bed until they arrived.

Ordinarily, Viktor would be swamped with paperwork by this point. When new trainees entered his squadron, he was to document them accordingly. However, he found himself with a complete lack of work and no orders other than to make sure his squadron was prepared for the arrival of a new recruit. Viktor wasn’t even tasked with arranging training material for the Healer. All of that had already been taken care of by the royal advisor.

The royal advisor was a secretive woman by the name of Lilia Baranovskaya. She was not necessarily unkind, but she answered to no one but the royals themselves. Everyone else was second class. She was stern and it was impossible to beat around the bush with her. Viktor doesn’t recall her ever losing in a battle of wits with anyone who tried to outsmart her to get the ear of the crown.

Viktor’s only option was to organize a meeting with his squadron to discuss the information they already had. From this meeting, he gathered that Mila and Michele were against the new Healer, believing it was an insult to Emil, while Sara and Chris were in support of the extra help, claiming that it was a benefit to Emil. Emil himself, however, would not state his opinion. He had preferred to go with the flow of things for as long as Viktor had known him. He had never taken a stick to still water and he wouldn’t start now.

“This doesn’t feel like a way for the royals to subtly suggest Emil isn’t meeting their standards to you? It’s like they don’t trust his ability to perform his job.” Mila asked Sara during the meeting. She had gotten up from her usual chair by this point, waving her hand in the air for emphasis.

“No, it feels like they recognize how much they overwork him and finally get the guts to call someone in.” Sara countered, standing up from her chair herself.

A battle for whose water was the most serene. If one of them showed a single ripple, they had lost. Neither of them took kindly to losing.

“Doesn’t it seem strange that they called someone from the Four Islands of all places?” Michele, who had shockingly gone against his sister, added to Mila’s point. It was strange to see Michele disagree with his sister, but he seemed to be bouncing between his loyalty to Sara and his friendship with Emil ever since they got news of the Healer three weeks ago.

“Exactly! Why wouldn’t they just bring in a Healer from our own ranks?” Mila said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Viktor had the same thought several times since he received the news. It did strike him as odd that in spite of having an entire legion of Healers, one from a nation they knew hardly anything about was chosen.

“For the same reason we haven’t had any new recruits in two years,” Sara balled her hands into fists and placed them at her sides. “No one is meeting the criteria. Sure, I find it strange too, but no one has ever been misplaced into the Royal Legkiy Squadron. Recruits are always up to par, if not exceeding expectations entirely.”

Emil had kept silent throughout the entire exchange, even when Chris decided to butt in himself. The Healer’s hands remained firmly planted in his lap as he pulled at the hem of his shirt. It was almost as if he could feel the electricity and heat seeping off of the two women. Viktor finally stepped in.

“Look, there’s nothing we can do about it but adapt. That’s what we do best.” Viktor stated before things could go any farther. “Infighting doesn’t help anyone.”

Mila and Sara backed off, but neither of them had shown any signs of changing their opinion, glaring at each other with equally intense eyes. Their competitive streaks and passionate personalities were double-edged swords. While they got along incredibly well, having been in a relationship for several months by that point, they were also prone to getting into arguments with one another. They were never keen on caving into anyone unless they could be proven wrong without a shadow of a doubt. Viktor supposed their demeanours complemented each other to a degree. He hadn’t gotten the feeling that they were in a rocky patch despite their bickering.

They stayed in Viktor’s office for the remainder of the day, making predictions on what the Healer would be like, from personality to ability. They had all agreed that they would be skilled, but they had varying opinions on what kind of person they would be. Mila, still firm in her belief that they were going to be a drag on the team, didn’t get involved in the conversation. Sara, likely not wishing to argue any further though equally convinced of her own opinions, also remained quiet. The conversation went on almost exclusively between Chris and Viktor, a repeat of a conversation they’d had several times by now.

✢✢✢

It was long past sundown when the Healer arrived. Viktor’s squadron had remained awake when all others had already retired to their quarters or barracks. They were a nearly indistinguishable blob of dark when Viktor saw them climb off their horse at the end of the pathway. Viktor assumed he had ridden in from the port on horseback, which would’ve taken them all day. It was deathly cold, with winter being far from over, and the Healer had been escorted by Dmitri Lenovik, the head of the stables designated for the elite squadrons. That meant they had been subjected to Dmitri’s brutal pace, which kept the horses going nonstop for hours at a time. Healer or otherwise, Viktor could only imagine their legs ached to high heaven.

Viktor’s suspicions were partly confirmed when the Healer’s shadowy form hobbled for several steps as they walked towards Viktor and his team. They straightened up soon after and walked in a way that almost looked like gliding. If Viktor didn’t hear the clicking of shoes on stone, he’d think the Healer was levitating.

When the Healer came into the light where Viktor was waiting for them, they took their hood off, revealing a head of inky black hair. They dipped their head further down in respect before looking up. Their skin was tan and their eyes were nearly as dark as their hair.

“I’m Katsuki Yuuri, the Healer that was supposed to come here. Are you Viktor Nikiforov?” The Healer asked, their voice gentle and quiet. Their hands were still inside of their cloak, hidden under intricately embroidered navy cloth.

“Yes, that’s me. You’re meant to be the new addition to the team from what I’ve heard.” Viktor replied. The Healer waited a moment before responding.

“Yes.” Was all they said. Their hands were under their cloak. Most would have insisted on shaking his hand by now, but the Healer had made no such attempt. Viktor found himself unsure of how to act, looking at the Healer silently for a few moments.

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Katsuki Yuuri. I’m sure we’ll work nicely together.” Emil cut in quickly, noticing Viktor’s loss on what to do next. “I’m Emil, Emil Nekola. I definitely appreciate having another Healer around. I’m sure we have a lot to teach each other.”

Yuuri looked up as if they’d seen a ghost when Emil started speaking. Their head quirked to the side almost imperceptibly before righting itself again. They nodded their head down again.

“Yes, I’m sure we will. And please, just call me Katsuki.” They spoke in a strange, formal way. Viktor wondered if it was simply that he was new and wasn’t comfortable with them yet or if he always spoke that way. It sounded like he was speaking to royalty every time he opened his mouth.

“Well, we should take this inside. We can finish meeting each other next to a fire. I’m worried certain parts of me might freeze if we stay out here any longer.” Chris was the one who spoke up this time. Katsuki got that same peculiar look on their face but covered it up quickly with another nod. Katsuki went off to get their things, returning with a small pack. A slightly larger box had arrived a week earlier, labelled under Viktor’s squadron, likely containing their other belongings.

“Dmitri, your payment will be with Ms. Plisetskaya, as always!” Viktor called out to the stable hand, getting nothing but a grunt and a wave of acknowledgement in response, before heading indoors with the others.

Not even a minute after getting comfortable in Viktor’s office, Chris started badgering Yuuri.

“So, would you like women’s quarters, men’s quarters, or some other arrangement, Katsuki?” He asked. Katsuki’s ears turned red before their cheeks did.

“M-Men’s. Was it not obvious?” Katsuki practically whispered that last part. Chris shook his head.

“I had assumed as such, but I just wanted to be sure.” He stated with a tiny glance at Viktor. If this reopened the mystery man conversation, Viktor would have half a mind to actually freeze his certain parts. He glared back at Chris in a silent order to drop it before it even got picked up.

“Well, I’m Sara Crispino. The two being sour and not talking to you are Mila Babicheva and my brother Michele. They’ll warm up to you, I promise. They’re not as mean as they’re trying to convince you they are.” Sara reached out her hand. Unlike Viktor, Chris and Emil, she was more set in the traditional way of introducing herself and wouldn't have it any other way. It was the handshake that made Viktor realize Katsuki was still wearing his cloak. His ears burned a little again before a hand peeked out of his cloak and grasped Sara’s. He was also still wearing his gloves, but Sara didn’t mention it as she gave him a short shake and let go.

“It’s nice to meet all of you. I hope things work well from here on out. I’ll make an effort to make sure it’s easy for everyone involved.” Katsuki responded. It sounded almost like he was trying to please Mila and Michele than anything. Katsuki slipped his hand back into his cloak after the handshake was over. Viktor wondered how he wasn’t burning up in all of those layers.

The conversation didn’t last long, as their schedule hadn’t changed and the team had to be up by sunrise, so they split up, leaving Viktor to escort Yuuri to his quarters. Nothing would be in them yet, as no one knew which building to put them in, but that likely didn’t matter to the man. After a day of hard riding, anyone would be fine with a simple bed and nothing more.

The walk with Katsuki was quiet. He was apparently a man of very few words and even fewer noises. Viktor wasn’t even sure he could hear Katsuki breathing. All he heard was the clicking of his shoes and the slight swishing sound his cloak made when it moved. He didn’t make a peep the entire time they walked and insisted on staying a few steps behind the blonde. It was as if Katsuki thought it was a grievous insult to walk at the same pace as the other.

“Thank you for bringing me to my quarters. Where would you like me to be tomorrow morning? I heard that you all rise before the sun, so I’ll keep with that schedule.” Katsuki spoke at the door to his quarters. Viktor noticed how straight the man stood. He always seemed to be at attention, no matter what.

“I won’t mind if you sleep in a little, but if you insist on meeting us at sunrise, just come back to my office. We have a briefing every morning to confirm our schedule.” Viktor informed him. Katsuki dropped his head down again.

“Sunrise in your office then,” Katsuki responded. “I’ll be there, sir.”

“Please, the ‘sir’ isn’t necessary. Just call me Viktor, or Nikiforov if that’s more comfortable for you.” Viktor waved his hand slightly and smiled. “We’re close in age, anyways, right? How old are you?”

“I’m twenty-four.”

“And I’m twenty-eight. See? I'm not some elderly superior.” Viktor smiled again at the Healer. “You don’t need to treat me like one of those greying warlords. I don’t run my squadron as a dictator.”

Katsuki only nodded in response. Viktor excused himself, telling Katsuki to get a good night’s rest, and went back the way he came.

Tomorrow he would see what made Katsuki Yuuri so special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has arrived (and will be called Katsuki until further notice)
> 
> Now for the slow burn :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, I appreciate any kind of feedback and thank you for reading!!


	3. The Perfect Weapon

Sunrise was not as early in the day as one might expect. It was winter in the mountains of the Tundric Empire. Sunrise was not actually until around mid-morning after everyone had time to eat. The summer months were not so kind, as the sunrise schedule applied year-round.

Katsuki was at Viktor’s office bright and early, just like he promised. He was in the same cloak, but Viktor could tell that he was wearing a different pair of boots. These had laces instead of straps. He imagined that if Katsuki wasn’t wearing that heavy-looking cloak indoors, he would be wearing something entirely different from yesterday, but Viktor wouldn’t have known the difference either way.

He was there bright and early, and also before anyone else.

“Katsuki? What are you doing here so early?” Viktor had asked when he spotted the man standing outside of the door to his office, his back barely grazing the wall, straightening as soon as he heard Viktor.

“I was told we were to meet at sunrise, but sunrise here is so slow. It began almost an hour ago but it still hasn’t finished.” Katsuki’s cloak shifted slightly. Viktor assumed his hands must have moved. “Am I too early? I can leave and wait for a better time.”

Viktor shook his head and smiled. “No, you’re alright. It’s actually refreshing to see someone from my squad here before me. Would you like to come inside? There’s a fireplace. No matter what time of year it is, these halls are always frigid.”

Katsuki nodded gently and followed Viktor into his office. Viktor lit the fire, then sat at his desk, sorting idly through his paperwork. He would have continued flitting through his papers if he hadn’t noticed that Katsuki was still standing.

“You can sit, you know.” He said. Katsuki dipped his head, then sat gingerly on a chair by the fireplace. As much as he likely thought he was hiding it, Viktor could see him huddle a little closer to the heat.

Another few minutes of silence passed. One of the kitchen hands had come with the tea Viktor had asked for earlier. He had offered Katsuki a cup, which he politely took, but only drank a few sips of. Viktor simply watched him. Katsuki’s hands were no longer gloved, and he could see the thin, nimble fingers that had been covered the night before.

A few more moments passed before Viktor decided it was time to get to know his new subordinate. If he knew the others well, he had another two hours before they arrived. It was only five in the morning.

“Katsuki, will you humour me for a while?” Viktor asked, scooting his papers aside so he could lean his elbows on his desk. Katsuki turned to look at him, before nodding. “I was wondering, are you comfortable so far?”

“I am,” Katsuki replied, his fingers gently tracing the outside of the teacup in his hands. “I’m certainly not as tired as I was last night. I slept well and was finally able to change my clothes.”

“That’s nice. I’m sure riding with Dmitri was gruelling. The man treats patience like a disease.” Viktor chuckled slightly. The corner of Katsuki’s lips turned up just slightly.

“Only a little. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. Just cold.” Katsuki looked down at his knees. “The entire Tundric is cold. Is it always like this?”

“Not always, but most of the time, yes.” Viktor hummed slightly before continuing. “What is the weather like in the Four Islands?”

“Four Islands?” Katsuki looked confused for a few moments before it seemed to dawn on him what had been asked. “You mean the Shouji Haiyang?”

It was Viktor’s turn to look confused. Katsuki filled in the gaps in information about what the Four Islands were actually that Viktor apparently had.

“We call it Shouji Haiyang, which means Collected Seas. I suppose we’re called Four Islands because it’s four different islands.” Katsuki tilted his head. “The weather can be different depending on which island you’re on, but it isn’t anywhere near as cold as it is here, even on our northernmost island, Shan Dao.”

“Which island are you from?” Viktor asked. He could see Katsuki’s smile grow a little more. He seemed to be getting more comfortable, which was good.

“I’m from Mikadzukijima. It’s the southeastern island.” Katsuki finally looked at Viktor. “And if you’re wondering about the weather there, it’s also cold in the winter, but it doesn’t come close to how it is here.”

“Mikadzukijima.” Viktor tried the word on his tongue. It fit awkwardly, and Katsuki clearly was holding back a laugh, but if he was going to get to know Katsuki, he’d have to learn how to say the name of his homeland. “How did that sound?’

“It was good.” Katsuki’s smile was staying on his face and he wasn’t looking around awkwardly. Viktor hoped that would keep up once the rest of the squadron was here.

“Don’t lie to me, Katsuki.” Viktor laughed at his own expense. “It was terrible. I promise I’ll learn how to say it.”

“I’ll look forward to the day you learn how.” Katsuki gave him a small chuckle. “Remember, it’s Mikadzukijima.”

Katsuki had said it slower that time, and Viktor tried again. It was equally as bad as the first attempt.

The rest of the squadron arrived at the same time they usually did, and Mila and Michele stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Katsuki there before them. The smile that had been on the Healer’s face immediately vanished as he stood and bowed his head respectfully. He whispered a quiet greeting, but never fully looked up.

Mila was the one to walk over to Viktor’s desk.

“Why is he here so early?” She whispered although everyone in the room had heard her. Katsuki’s head dropped a little lower.

“He simply got here earlier. A member of the squadron doesn’t need a reason to be early to a meeting, and Katsuki is a member whether you like it or not.” Viktor replied. He could see Emil carefully tiptoeing closer to Katsuki out of the corner of his eye.

Mila dropped it there, but Viktor was sure it was only because Viktor was her superior. If there was anything more important to Mila than being right, it was Sara and her team. She would not risk tearing the team apart by fighting with Viktor.

“Anyhow, today’s itinerary is simple. We are focusing on our inner workings. This means getting along.” Viktor didn’t need to look up to see Mila’s eyes go straight to the back of her head. “We will be assessing Katsuki’s abilities at some point in the day, but beyond that, we’re keeping up with the daily training. Any objections?”

“This isn’t really an objection, but may I make a request?” Emil asked, now at Katsuki’s side. Viktor nodded. “I think it’d be best if I took Katsuki to the hospital for the morning. That way, he can get warmed up and show you his healing at it’s best. I have some smaller cases he can do so he doesn’t get tired.”

“I have no issue, but it’s Katsuki’s time. Ask him.” Viktor asked. “Any other comments?”

The room stayed silent for a few moments, after which Viktor spoke up again.

“You’re dismissed. We will be meeting up again by noon at Katsuki’s location of choice. I will let you know before then where that location will be.”

After Viktor was done, Emil immediately asked Katsuki to go to the hospital with him. Katsuki nodded gently, only to be practically yanked out into the hall by an enthusiastic Emil. Once they were gone, the trouble started.

“Any clue on what makes him special yet?” Michele asked. Viktor shook his head, only to receive a scoff. “And what if he turns out to be no better than your run-of-the-mill Healer?”

“Then I will handle it as the leader of this squadron, Crispino.” Viktor responded sharply. He didn’t like getting snappy with his squadron, but their continued doubt was becoming overwhelming. There was no reason to believe Katsuki couldn’t deliver.

 _But there’s also no proof he can yet_ , Viktor’s own thoughts cut in. He willed them to be silent. He had to trust that the crown and his superiors would not send someone less than adequate.

Michele didn’t argue after that, but it didn’t mean he stopped talking.

“So when are we going to assess him?” He questioned, making himself comfortable in a chair.

“Anytime after this morning. Emil has already taken him to the hospital and intends to keep him occupied.” Viktor said.

“I feel like we should have tested him early,” Chris added. “I trust your judgement, Viktor, but I think the sooner we get that out of the way, the better. Why didn’t you assess him earlier this morning when you had time with him?”

“I thought it better to have everyone there when we did it. If we’re going to agree on him as a squadron, then we all have to see what he’s capable of with our own eyes.” Viktor spoke. “Besides, this morning was great for getting to know him a little. He didn’t speak much last night.”

“And what did he say?” Mila asked, though less irritated than before. Sara looked at Viktor as well, silently asking the same question.

“We mostly spoke about his homeland. Apparently, the Four Islands are called something entirely different. He said it was called Shouji Haiyang.” Viktor answered. His pronunciation was probably off, but Katsuki could correct him later. “He’s from the southeastern island.”

“So, nothing useful?” Christophe rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

“Not any more useful than your own hometowns, no. Though, as the commander, I think it is best to get to know him personally. I want him to feel as comfortable as the rest of you do.” Viktor replied, rising from his chair. “He is here indefinitely. We have plenty of time to learn about him.”

✢✢✢

The time to assess Katsuki’s skill did not arrive until the last possible minute. Emil had meant it when he said he was going to keep Katsuki busy. The man had been brought to the Tundric’s countless sick and injured. The frigid climate they lived in often made staying healthy much more difficult than it would have been otherwise. Emil had pleaded with Viktor to grant them one more hour to finish up their treatments.

However, when the time finally came, Emil could not stop himself from praising Katsuki.

“Katsuki has the power of ten Healers in one finger. He probably has the power of a hundred in his entire body!” Emil raved once the entire squadron had grouped up in front of the hospital. “This may be the first time I actually agree with a decision from the crown.”

Mila looked at Emil, uncertain. “Is he truly that good?”

“Yes!” Emil shouted without hesitation. Katsuki blushed before averting his eyes from the group.

“There’s really no need to lump so much praise on me. I did my job the same way any Healer would.” He muttered. As humble as he was, Viktor could tell Katsuki enjoyed the compliments. The corners of his lips had quirked up just slightly.

“Well, how should we test that ability?” Michele asked.

“We could always go with the traditional method of having Katsuki heal a cut if someone is willing to give themselves one,” Emil replied.

“Oh, allow Yuuri to do it all himself.” A voice cut in, but it wasn’t any of Viktor’s squad. It was the deep voice of someone Viktor both respected and feared. That was the voice of General Jean D’Beauxmonte. He was intelligent but brutal. A Flame, just like Mila, he could conjure fire hotter than anything Mila could accomplish. Viktor had been in a battle with him once, but it was not an event he’d quickly forget. General D’Beauxmonte smelled of burning flesh the entire time. The stench stuck to him the entire trek back home.

“General D’Beauxmonte,” Viktor gave a respectful nod to his superior, “it’s a pleasure to see you again. It’s been a while.”

“That it has, Commander Nikiforov. You’ve got an incredible power on your hands now. I handpicked him myself.” D’Beauxmonte gave Katsuki a firm smack on the shoulder. D’Beauxmonte was noticeably heavier and stronger than the Healer, and the smack forced him to take a few steps forward to keep his balance.

“You did?” Viktor questioned. He had not been made aware that D’Beauxmonte had been involved in any kind of sponsorship for foreign aid, much less aid from a country as secretive and isolated as the Four Islands. He’d have to request an audience and see if there was any other information the crown conveniently forgot to mention.

“Yes. It was a long and difficult process, but once I heard what he could do, I couldn’t just let go of it.” D’Beauxmonte paused and looked at Katsuki, who shrunk under the gaze. “Well? Aren’t you going to show them?”

“Show us what?” Mila cut in, seemingly forgetting her rank. Viktor had to shoot a sharp look at her to make sure she didn’t speak beyond that in the presence of the General. Thankfully, D’Beauxmonte took it in stride and didn’t start grilling Viktor on how he should train the tongues of his soldiers more carefully. It wouldn’t be the first time his lenient leadership style had gotten him in trouble with a General.

“Yuuri has managed to learn how to heal in reverse,” D’Beauxmonte revealed. Katsuki dipped his head closer to his chest and made an uncomfortable noise, but the sound was lost on Viktor’s ears. He was more focused on what he had just been told.

“Heal in reverse? But that’s impossible.” Emil murmured, putting Viktor's thoughts into words.

“Not for Yuuri. I wouldn’t have sponsored a trip all the way from the Four Islands for a dud.” D’Beauxmonte explained coolly before urging Katsuki to do it once more. This time, Viktor held out his hand.

“If that’s true then I want to see it for myself.” Viktor said. Katsuki looked at him, his expression a mix of helplessness and reluctance, but he grabbed Viktor’s hand nonetheless. His palms were warm as they cradled Viktor’s hand. A thumb reached up and settled just beneath Viktor’s index finger before it was brushed diagonally across Viktor’s hand.

A searing pain followed the gentle movement of Katsuki’s thumb as blood pooled out of a fresh cut. Viktor could hear the others gasp from behind him. Katsuki didn’t meet Viktor’s gaze when he looked up at the Healer, but he meekly offered to heal it. Just as gently as he’d created it, Katsuki healed the injury, pulling out a handkerchief to dab the blood away before letting go of Viktor’s hand. All that remained was a pale line.

“The line should be healed by the end of the week. If there’s any pain, let me know.” Katsuki whispered, his voice soft. D’Beauxmonte quickly overpowered Katsuki’s gentle voice with his loud, booming laughter. His hand came down on Katsuki’s slumped shoulders again.

“See? Isn’t he a wonder? I’ve never seen anything like it, but it is most definitely useful.” He said.

“Why didn’t you keep him in your ranks? Why place someone with such an immense ability in the ranks of someone lower than you?” Viktor asked before he could stop himself. Katsuki’s ability was unique and terrifying. He could kill just as easily as he could save. Viktor didn’t know enough about the man to know how he intended to use that power. Being sponsored by a man like D’Beauxmonte wasn’t a good sign.

“He’d be of better use in your squadron. You go into the field far more often than I do. Healers are sanctioned in battle. It’s a crime to attack them. He can operate with far less of a threat over his head.” D’Beauxmonte smiled, his canines looking far sharper than any human’s should. “He is the perfect weapon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this chapter was so delayed!! I found myself caught up in a lot of work very suddenly and found it hard to find time to sit down and write. When I did, I ended up not liking what I wrote and had to start all over again. I think I wrote this chapter over around 8 times or so. Again, I'm super sorry for the long wait, but updates should start getting closer together again (I won't promise anything, but still).
> 
> Thanks for reading and even more thanks for sticking with me if you waited all this time!! I really do appreciate it <3
> 
> As always, I am thankful for any kind of feedback :)
> 
> (Also adding that if you notice any spelling or grammar errors, feel free to let me know. I don't have a beta reader and can sometimes overlook those things.)


End file.
